


Before He Leaves

by WanderingTheRailroads



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Condoms, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingTheRailroads/pseuds/WanderingTheRailroads
Summary: A party is hosted for Hinata before he leaves for Brazil, but Yachi seems pretty glum despite the great food and company. Seeing Yachi so distressed, Hinata stays by her side and provides comfort, in more ways than one.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Before He Leaves

On a cool Friday evening, a month after her high school graduation, Yachi is lounging on her couch reading a magazine when the doorbell rings. By the time Yachi gets there, the guest has rung it about a dozen times.

She opens it to the sight of Nishinoya and Tanaka grinning like Cheshire Cats, holding plastic bags heavily laden with snacks. Their offer of a hug is rejected by Yachi, so they set aside the bags and settle for a high-five each. As soon as she lets them in, the duo set about raiding the fridge.

A few minutes later, the bell rings again. It’s Asahi this time. Then Daichi, hand in hand with Yui.

Kiyoko, with her heart-melting smile and a small box of drinks in hand.

Yamaguchi.

Sugawara. 

Ennoshita.

Tsukishima.

The club members continue trickling into her apartment, each here for one purpose: to set up and attend Hinata’s farewell party, before he leaves for Brazil. Even Coach Ukai and Mr Takeda show up, with Saeko tagging along for the free food.

And yet, nearing 8pm when the party’s supposed to begin, Yachi's boyfriend Hinata is nowhere to be seen. _He was supposed to pick up Kageyama along the way_ , Yamaguchi explains, _maybe they ran into some delays_. Tsukki smirks and adds that they probably got lost.

Glancing around worriedly at the crowd, Yachi whips out her phone and shoots Hinata a quick message.

**whr r u?**

A few minutes later, her phone beeps in reply.

**Tht idiot kageyama got lost, will b there in half an hour I think.**

Yachi can’t help but laugh and shake her head. Some things -and people- never really change.

Hinata and Kageyama arrive after an hour, sporting dishevelled hair and clothes clinging to their bodies from sweat. Seeing Yachi, Kageyama waves ‘hi’ awkwardly.

“Yacchan!” Hinata shouts, tackling Yachi and pulling her into a hug. “Sorry I’m late”, he says, as Yachi lets herself sink deeper into his embrace.

He smells of sweat and Salonpas. “Were you playing volleyball earlier?” Yachi asks.

“Yeah, some of the neighbourhood kids wanted a match before I leave.”

 _Before I leave._ Yachi remembers the one time someone poured ice water over her for an elementary school play. This feels much the same, but she masks her unsettled thoughts with a smile.

“Well, uh, you can use my shower if you like”, she says.

“Thanks”, Kageyama and Hinata mumble simultaneously.

By the time they’re done showering the refreshments been laid out, with containers of food and drink bottles placed haphazardly on Yachi’s living room table. Hinata tries to sneak a piece of fried chicken from its bucket, but Daichi’s glare stops him. Turning his attention to the alumni, who’re now gathering near the table and couch, Daichi addresses them. “Okay, everyone’s gathered here. Let’s start. Kageyama, care to say a few words?” he says, glancing over at Kageyama who nods and steps forward.

“We’re here today” Kageyama says, gesturing to the loosely assembled volleyball club alumni with a sweep of his hand, “To commemorate the departure of Hinata Shouyou.”

Murmurs and snickering erupt from the crowd, and Yamaguchi can be seen struggling to refrain from bursting into laughter. Frowning, Hinata yells at Kageyama, “Oi, Kageyama, you idiot! I’m not dead!”

“Uh, Kageyama?” Yachi interrupts.

“Yeah?”

She walks over to Kageyama and gestures for him to bend down, then whispers something in his ear. “Oh”, is all Kageyama says sheepishly in response, looking embarrassed as he steps aside to let her speak.

“Sorry about that”, Yachi says, smiling. She pauses for a moment before adding, “What he means to say is…as you all know, Hinata’s leaving for Brazil to train further.

“I- We’re all gonna miss him.” As Yachi says this, she glances over at Hinata, now engaged in a glaring contest with Kageyama, and feels tears welling in her eyes. Blinking back those tears, Yachi quickly follows up with “So let’s enjoy this party while it lasts.” The club members clap, and someone -probably Tanaka- shouts ‘Thanks for hosting, Yachi’ as she hands the floor back to Daichi. Before anyone can question why she’s sniffling and tearing up, Yachi heads for the kitchen to be alone, with a pained expression on her face.

Still focused on glaring at Kageyama, Hinata doesn’t notice until later, when the party is in full swing.

He’s watching Saeko challenge Coach Ukai to a drinking match. As Saeko cracks open her bottle of Asahi, Hinata turns to say something funny about the beer brand to Yachi, suddenly noticing she’s nowhere to be seen.

Strange.

“Hey, where’s Yachi?” he asks Kageyama beside him, as Kageyama chews on some jelly. He frowns and swallows it.

“How would I know, dumbass? She’s your girlfriend.”

Hinata considers firing back at him but doesn’t. Instead, he gets up and heads for the kitchen to get a drink. As he rounds the corner, Hinata spies Yachi standing by the kitchen countertop holding a paper plate. She’s eating a chocolate brownie. And yet, despite that, she seems to be distressed. If there’s one thing Hinata is certain of, it’s that you can’t truly be sad when eating brownies. If you are, something’s clearly wrong.

“Yacchan, you okay?” he asks, sidling up to her. With her mouth full, she can’t reply, only shake her head. Sighing, Hinata offers her his hand to hold. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

She nods, swallowing the last remnant of her brownie and tossing her plate in the bin, before taking his hand. “Um, let’s go somewhere more private.”

Yachi leads him further into the kitchen, past the stove, and past the laundry room with its high windows and washing machine as the centrepiece.

They pass the laundry area and arrive at a door near the corridor’s end. Behind it is a small, sparsely decorated room with only a bare bulb and single bed for furnishing. The room smells of sawdust.

Gesturing for Hinata to enter, Yachi shuts the door and they sit down side-by-side on the bed.

“So…what’s up?” he asks, moving closer to Yachi. It’s a bit warm in there, and Hinata flaps the collar of his shirt to keep cool.

Yachi bites her lip, looking down at her feet dangling off the bed. “I’m gonna miss you”, she says in a small voice.

“Is that what you’re worried about? Don’t worry, I’ll video call every day!”

“What? No, you don’t have to, it’s-” Hesitating, Yachi peers up at Hinata. “It’s not that.”

Hinata raises an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“I’m afraid our long-distance relationship might fall apart”, Yachi says. She pauses, and suddenly realizes, horrified, what she just said as a puzzled look settles over his face.

“Ah! No, I didn’t mean it that way!”, Yachi blurts out, waving her hands about frantically. “I’d never cheat on you or anything or-”

Grinning, Hinata grips her shoulders, turning her body to face him. “Calm down, Yacchan. I know you won’t” he says. “You’re not that kind of person.”

“I guess”, she says, still looking rather downcast and not meeting his gaze. “Honestly, I feel like by saying this I’m forcing you to stay.”

“What? Of course not.”

“I’m such a coward, I can’t even-”

“Can’t even?”

Yachi shakes her head. “No, it’s nothing.”

“Okay then.” Hinata stands and begins making his way towards the door. “Come on, let’s get back to the party. They might get worried.”

“Not yet”, she whispers.

Yachi pads over to the door swiftly before Hinata can react. _Click_ goes the lock as she turns it shut.

“Wha-”

She presses her lips to his. On her lips, Hinata can taste dark chocolate and cola, sweet and bitter mingling in a kiss that sends his head spinning. She is warm, so warm, like an open flame drawing in the moth that he is. He wants to kiss her, never let go, he wants more and more of Yachi and-

Abruptly, she stops and pulls away. _Huh?_

Yachi has frozen in place. “I-” she begins to say, her voice wavering and body trembling. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. I know you didn’t consent and it’s-”

She looks about to cry. Reaching out, Hinata smiles and strokes her hair.

“Yacchan. It’s fine.”

He pulls her in again.

Hinata kisses her; once, twice, as they stumble back to the bed, which is barely big enough to fit two of them lying down. He tries to lower himself onto the bed while still locked in their kiss, but stumbles and only succeeds in losing his balance.

“Oh crap, sorry!” he shouts as they tumble down onto the soft mattress, with their limbs entangled as Yachi lands on top of him.

“Are you alright?” she asks, managing to extricate one of her hands from underneath Hinata. Hinata pouts and looks at her sulkily.

“Aw, I blew it. I was trying to be cool and impress you.”

Yachi claps her free hand to her mouth, stifling a giggle. “Hi-chan, you don’t need to try. You already are!”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Cooler than me, for sure”, Yachi says.

Seeing an opportunity, Yachi takes the lead and guides his hands under her dress. She is slim, maybe even underweight, Hinata’s hands gliding over the slight protrusions of her ribs as he reaches up to cup Yachi’s small breasts slowly, stroking them till they tingle and she begins to feel a warmth radiating from her belly like wildfire. Inside her, something new is stirring, and she wonders whether Hinata feels the same.

Yachi has only a vague idea of what to do next, but acting on that limited knowledge, she takes his hands again. Bringing them down past her trim belly and towards the clasp of her skirt, she directs him to undo it, but he hesitates.

“You sure?” Hinata asks. “I mean, if you’re not ready for this, I won’t force you.”

A vast, foreboding garden in the wilderness lies before her, and beyond the garden gate Yachi can see flowers, colourful and blooming tall.

She gulps and nods, gesturing to go ahead. Mouthing a soft ‘okay’, Hinata begins unfastening her skirt, which he slips off to reveal Yachi’s pale thighs and frilly pink panties, already slightly damp. She does the same for him. With trembling fingers and the occasional fumble, each shirt button comes undone exposing more and more of Hinata’s bare flesh. Soon they’re clad in only their underwear.

Yachi takes in the sight of his lean body. It’s not new to her; she’s seen him shirtless numerous times during volleyball practice. But now, as they make love and sink into each other, everything seems brand new. His musculature is a landscape of unexplored ridges and valleys which her hands begin to caress, hesitantly at first then more boldly, like some adventurer wandering a hidden city of gold. Hinata moans softly as Yachi’s fingers find and stroke his nape, and in turn he nuzzles her orange-scented hair.

Clumsily, the pair explore each other’s bodies.

He pinches her nipple a little too hard, frantically apologizing as she winces. She laughs when she tries to French kiss him and ends up licking his cheek.

Far away in the living room someone is singing karaoke loudly, a cheesy J-Pop song from the 90s. There is laughter; the sound of footsteps outside the door; running water in the sink and the clinking of plates, but this moment is frozen in a void, only them intertwined on the bed. Yachi wants to stay like this forever, to forget everything and everyone else and be filled with nothing but Hinata.

As Yachi continues her exploration, she becomes aware of the growing stiffness in his boxers, now pressing against her thigh. The thought makes her flush light red.

“Um, Hi-chan”, she stammers.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, trying his best not to scream as she nibbles his ear.

“Y-your p-penis, it’s…” is all she manages to say while pointing to it, but that’s enough for Hinata to understand. 

“Oh! Sorry!” He scoots backwards, away from her. Seeing him move away, she frowns and shakes her head, telling him to come back.

“No, don’t”, Yachi says. “I mean, don’t stop. I’m fine, just startled.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“I guess all this awkwardness is normal. We’ve never gotten this far before.”

“Yeah. It's kinda scary, honestly”, she says, and begins crawling towards Hinata on all fours.

Before she can reach him, Hinata holds up his hand. “Wait. Gimme a minute.” Hinata reaches down to the bedroom floor and grabs his discarded pants, fumbling around in the pockets for a few seconds before pulling out a packet of condoms.

“Don’t think I wanna be a dad” he says as he carefully tears the packet open, adding a “Yet” when Yachi looks crestfallen, which perks her up again.

He puts the condom on with her help, they strip off what little remains of their clothes, and then Yachi and Hinata are fully naked in each other’s presence.

Patting his lap, Hinata gestures ‘come here’ to Yachi who blushes and moves over slowly to straddle him. After a few failed attempts to enter her, which makes both of them giggle at how silly it must seem, Hinata succeeds. Yachi winces from the brief, sharp pain.

“Sorry. Does it hurt?” he asks.

Yachi nods. “Um, I think a bit of pain is normal for the first time.”

“Eh? Didn’t know that”, Hinata seems a bit puzzled as Yachi shoots him an unamused look.

“It was in the Bio textbook, Hi-chan. You didn’t pay attention.”

“Oops.” Laughing softly, he rubs the back of his head. “Guess I’m flying blind here.”

“Y-yeah. Me too, but I don’t mind if it’s you.”

Yachi cups his face with both hands and pulls herself closer, kissing him again even as he begins moving his hips back and forth slowly. With each thrust pins and needles spread through her body, the kind you get when your arm falls asleep _but more pleasant_. She shudders from this novel sensation.

In the kitchen there is a commotion, what seems to be Ryuu and Nishinoya yelling. But Yachi hardly notices. Her brain is clouded in a haze of desire, the scent of musk and Salonpas and sawdust mingling to overwhelm her. As Hinata pushes deeper into her, his cock spasming on the verge of release, Yachi wants to cry out. _No._

Gritting her teeth, she rides the wave of pleasure silently. Her apartment walls are thin, and the entire volleyball club is nearby. They’ll be understanding, of course, but the shame of being discovered would kill her.

Hinata remains silent too, but his grimace and muffled grunts tell her he’s struggling to hold it in. One last wave washes over them. Release, and a warmth filling her insides while his cock continues twitching in the condom. Before she has time to process the feeling, there is a knock on the door. Immediately they pull apart from each other. Yachi puts her finger to his lips.

“Yachi, where do you keep your mops?” Daichi calls out through the closed door. “Suga spilled his beer.”

“In the living room closet!” Yachi quickly shouts back, even as the throes of orgasm continue to ripple through her body and she shudders.

“Alright, thanks.”

“You’re welco-” An involuntary moan cuts her words short, and she turns bright red.

“You okay? You sound unwell” Daichi says.

Yachi breathes in to steady herself. “I’m fine. I’ll be out shortly, just searching for something in the room.”

“With Hinata?” Daichi asks.

“Yeah, she asked for my help”, Hinata chimes in.

Daichi grumbles under his breath. “Alright, don’t take too long, you two are missing out on the party” he says. Yachi hears his footsteps receding down the hallway. When they disappear, she breathes a sigh of relief.

“That was close” she says.

Hinata’s face is as red as hers. “We should get back to the party, it’s starting to look suspicious.”

Yachi buries her head in his chest and whimpers.

“I don’t want you to leave.”

“I know. I know”, he says, letting her stay there until she’s ready.

\--

Amidst a sea of people running to and fro about the airport, Hinata stands before Yachi with one suitcase in hand and another slung over his shoulder. The electronic board above shows JPN – BRA 08:00. He bends downwards to kiss her on the forehead, and she throws her arms around him one last time.

A boarding call comes in over the intercom. As he turns to leave, she smiles and calls out. “Don’t forget to call me!” 

Hinata turns back to grin and give her a thumbs up.“Okay! Love you!” Hinata calls back, making her blush lightly.

And then he’s gone, but she carries that warmth in her chest, hides it away safely till he returns.

**Author's Note:**

> Another sexfic, this time for my fave ship in Haikyuu :D
> 
> Sorry for going missing for so long, I've had to sort out some stuff with work and family.


End file.
